


Вот и всё

by acerbicapplecoffee



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character, Running Away, repost in original language, total psychological drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicapplecoffee/pseuds/acerbicapplecoffee
Summary: Избавлением стала бы правда, но мечты всегда дороже правды.





	Вот и всё

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just that much is nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064969) by [acerbicapplecoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicapplecoffee/pseuds/acerbicapplecoffee). 



One  
mind  
lost in the plum;  
The body, chanting,  
now utterly frozen  
— unaware.

_Мама, я не понимаю, почему ты не отвечаешь, ничего не говоришь, он ведь твой сын — ты вообще его любила? Не молчи, почему ты молчишь; почему не закрыла перед ним дверь, почему не удержала его, почему ты разрешила ему уйти; мама, почему ты… почему ты совсем ничего не сделала?.._

 

Когда всякую секунду распахиваешь окно квартирки на четвертом этаже, где ночуешь с согласия подруги уже который день, и вглядываешься в очередную макушку, которая почему-то показалась такой знакомой, и впиваешься в черты лица с надеждой узнать, но всякий раз обознаешься — _я не знаю этого человека, у него прическа короче, рост выше, чем нужно, а еще он сутулится: они совсем не похожи, как я могла их перепутать?_ — то бессчетные ошибки обращаются в слезы, которые нельзя показывать, а нужно прятать, уткнувшись в подушку или прикрывшись рукавом, чего сделать никогда не получается; когда напряженно провожаешь взглядом свет фонарей и очертания станций, мимо которых проносится твой поезд вечернего рейса, и не находишь того, кто мог бы, как по волшебству, узнать, что ты здесь, и точно так же отчаянно искать тебя, — но можно и проще, безо всякого волшебства — хотя бы издалека, под одним из этих фонарей, увидеть его и понять точно, куда направиться дальше — можно, если честно, как угодно, ведь главное — найти и вернуть, — то образы из прошедших дней встают перед глазами туманом и клонят в беспробудный, болезненный сон; когда идешь по улицам и чувствуешь, что если не ускорить шаг, на поиски не хватит и сотни лет, а кому ты, старуха уродливая, будешь тогда нужна, потоки чужих лиц и спин никогда не иссякнут, а серые высотки сожмутся над головой, и начинаешь идти всё быстрее, и ходьба становится бегом, и ты бежишь к одной тебе ведомой цели, и бежишь неизвестно куда, и бежишь, пытаясь догнать _его, ведь он обернулся, обернулся же, и заметил меня, зачем он убегает, я его сестра, он снова меня бросает, слишком быстро, не успеваю,_ то рано или поздно выбиваешься из сил, еле волочишь худенькие ножки и, споткнувшись, рвешь подошву, падаешь на асфальт и обдираешь колено, и на твой возглас оглядываются решительно все, кроме того, за кем настолько неумело гналась: он уже исчез, словно его тут никогда и не было; когда тщетно пытаешься расслышать все разговоры, раздающиеся поблизости, и различить голос каждого отдельного человека, потому что любой из голосов может оказаться тем самым, которому ты внимала с самого детства и последние слова которого непрестанно отдаются криком в ушах, то оказывается, что ты снова делаешь глупость, и через минуту или две ты с досадой и злостью отказываешься от этой идеи: услышалось так много, что раскалывается голова — услышалось так много, что одновременно с тем ничего не услышалось; когда бесконечно летишь над облаками, всегда находится что-нибудь, вспомнив о чем, в ту же секунду камнем падаешь на землю; а когда смотришь на солнце, оно в конце концов выжигается клеймом слепоты на твоих веках. 

Миса же смотрела на солнце, сколько себя помнила.

И снова захлопнулись двери, дом проплакивает что-то вслед, неудобный рюкзак бьет по спине, подошва рывком шаркнула по тротуару, поворот, пальцы сжимаются в кулачки, хочется зажмуриться и закричать, а там — будь что будет; она маленькая-маленькая, а город такой большой, ни конца ни края не видно, это ли день, это ли ночь, _не хочу больше здесь оставаться, я так старалась, но так и не могу тебя найти, где ты?.._

 

Она шла очень долго, словно в бреду, и не замечала, что куда-то шла: ее прическа растрепалась, измялась тонкая кофточка, ноги еле отрывались от земли и чуть не спотыкались друг о друга, она не понимала дороги и не понимала, что существуют еще люди помимо нее и брата, потому что это было совершенно не важно и ни один из них не был ей нужен, и всё это время Мисе грезилось, что если подождать еще немного, то за углом какого-нибудь из одноликих домов наконец-то появится родная мальчишеская фигура, Миса не ошибется, это окажется брат, который точно так же надеялся разыскать ее, как и она - его, они весело встретятся, словно с момента расставания прошло не больше часа, и вернутся домой, и тогда всё будет хорошо, даже лучше, чем прежде, они рассмеются, а произошедшее никогда и не вспомнится. Однако прежде чем вспомнить, нужно сначала по-настоящему забыть, не обманывая себя, — а Миса лжет.

Миса лжет, _хватит, зачем ты так говоришь, это не вранье, а приукрашивание,_ и не столько важно, как она лжет — милая девочка, лучистые глаза, смущенная улыбка, наклон головы, легкий, лучше влево, такая хрупкая и беззащитная, неужели вы — бессердечный, неужели вы — не поможете? — сколько для кого предназначены эти слова, и мысли, и поступки, и что скрывают за собою. Но Миса не хочет догадываться, ей безразлично, что сейчас происходит, и если бы она могла прекратить думать, то закрыла бы глаза, свернулась в клубочек и тихонько уснула, но что-то постоянно удерживает ее на этой тонкой грани, что-то назойливое и неотвязное; очень хочется отмахнуться, и Миса бы рада так сделать, если бы не далекое сознание того, что если не уцепиться за эту беспокойную мысль, как за спасительную нить, произойдет нечто страшное, и после этого ей никого не придется оплакивать — ведь тогда оплакивать будут уже ее.

Избавлением стала бы правда, но мечты всегда дороже правды, и долгожданный силуэт опять показывается на миг и пропадает в переулке, и Миса опять видит, чувствует, что там — тупик, что ему нигде не скрыться, и отметает прочь сомнения, и упрямо, метр за метром, движется вперед.

Через семь шагов она падает на руки, дергается от острой боли, пугается вида ободранной раны и в панике, онемевшая, высматривает брата среди дверей, проходов и вывесок, но свет угас, перед глазами стоит пелена, холодно, не пошевелиться, она не слышит, она не видит, холод до костей пробирает, она одна, хочет заплакать и забывает об этом, ей страшно, ее неумолимо затягивает в бездну, и там никого нет, там никого нет.

 

_Я всё зову тебя, зову, а ты не откликаешься; мне даже кажется иногда, что ты вовсе не хочешь со мной разговаривать. Ты много молчишь, что-то скрываешь, я не понимаю, зачем тебе держать от меня какие-то тайны, я ведь — твоя сестра, мы всегда были вместе, мы еще в детстве договорились — помнишь? — я ничего не прячу от тебя, а ты — от меня, и мы всё делим поровну. Даже на мизинцах поклялись: “Если совру, то тысячу иголок проглочу и отрежу палец”... Не помнишь? Разве… но если не помнишь, ничего страшного, можно поклясться заново, ну же, не отворачивайся, дай мне руку…  
Что… Что с твоей рукой?.. Ты… Почему ты на меня так смотришь?.._

 

Ветрено.

Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох.

Так спокойно и хорошо.

Виделось что-то грязное, что-то ненастоящее, но давно рассеялось. Может, минуту, а может, десять лет назад. Неважно — здесь настолько тихо, что не слышно даже бега секунд.

То был не сон, ведь сейчас она ощущает такое единение с миром, какое бывает только в беззвучных полуденных грезах, а значит, именно сейчас и совершается истинный сон.

Здесь так спокойно и хорошо, отсюда не хочется уходить. Отсюда и нет выхода.

Ветер крепчает.

Грудь переполняет предчувствие свободного полета.

Понимание — в тот же миг она откроет глаза, и перед нею распахнется неомраченный простор, никогда не знавший ни тревоги, ни злобы, ни ненависти.

Не нужно спешить.

Она открывает глаза и утопает в чистом лазоревом небе.

 

_Сиди тихо и слушай меня. Не ходи за мной, поняла? Ты — поняла? И не ищи, все равно ничего не выйдет. Я тебя предупредил в первый и последний раз, ты это накрепко запомни. Не ходи за мной.  
Пойдешь — убьют._

 

После того, как Миса очнулась, первым, что она осознанно отличила от сновидения, стал исчерна-бурый деревянный потолок, потом — точно такие же деревянные стены, на которых подрагивали маслянистые пятна тусклого света; комната была до странного небольшая и походила скорее на ящик: потолок нависал слишком низко, и казалось, что стены медленно и бесшумно сдвигаются друг к другу все ближе и ближе, еще немного, и невозможно будет свободно дышать; в помещении либо вовсе не имелось окон, либо они были наглухо забиты и неразличимо сливались с полутьмой; неприкрытая, Миса лежала на засаленном футоне: рука, отзывавшаяся тупой болью, оказалась криво и неряшливо перевязана, пошевелить ею Миса не отважилась; осматриваясь дальше, она медленно повернула голову набок и с каким-то странным сочетанием ужаса и успокоения поняла, что в комнате, кроме нее, находился еще один человек.

Он сидел неподалеку, на коленях, застывший, словно бронзовый монумент; он не оборачивался, не менял позы и ничем не показывал, что замечает Мису, равно как и не показывал, что осознает ее присутствие; он был очень худ и при этом сутул, в его теле как будто постоянно происходила едва видимая борьба между чудовищным стремлением довести свою позицию до совершенства и слабовольным желанием согнуться в три погибели и припасть лбом к татами, он был настолько сосредоточен на себе самом, что создавалось впечатление, будто он и не дышит, будто он и не живой вовсе, и благодаря своей неподвижности казался неотделимой частью комнаты: убери его, и пропадет всё, и рассеется противоестественная, гипнотическая сила этого клочка пространства, этого душного места, погруженного в сумрак, настоящего омута, в котором, несмотря на мольбы остеречься, завороженные, сотнями пропадают люди. Проходили секунды, проходили минуты, но человек оставался все так же неподвижен, и пребывание в неизвестности и ожидание худшего изматывали Мису всё сильнее и сильнее, и в конечном итоге она решилась прервать молчание: напряжение достигло такого момента, что выносить его было невозможно.

— Вы… Кто вы? Где мы? Это вы меня принесли сюда?..

Тихо.

— Кто вы?..

— Ему не дано имени.

— Где я?

— Ему не дано крова.

— О чем вы говорите?

— Он сорвал цветок, что рос на обочине дороги. Он сорвал цветок, и любовался его лепестками. Как красиво!

— Что вы хотите со мной сделать?..

— Он сорвал цветок, спрятал его и любовался его лепестками. Он сорвал цветок, и убил. Красота быстротечна.

— Убил?..

— Он огорчился, думая, что сможет остановить неизбежное. Его руки дрожали и подкосились колени. Он обманывался, воображая себя всемогущим и единственно достойным узреть совершенство. Но мысли человеческие — словно вольные ветры: ослаб один, окреп другой. Он узрел совершенство, и хотя утратил его навсегда, предпочел позабыть о собственной слабости. Он отбросил пожухший стебель, запер дверь в комнату, где созерцал, и ушел, поклявшись на крови, что вернет себе то далекое мгновение блаженства и заменит им все ничтожные, пустые годы жизни, которым только предстояло наступить.

Человек замолчал, и только его плечи подрагивали от напряжения: он будто стремился удержать в себе что-то недостойное, отчаянно рвущееся наружу, и был буквально одержим этими усилиями, не имевшими смысла для посторонних наблюдателей; каждое слово человека сквозило печалью и одержимостью, и с каждым произнесенным словом человек ужасал Мису все больше, но не только: возможно, она сама не осознавала этого, потому что была не в силах разбирать его отстраненную речь на смыслы и понятия, Миса никогда такого не делала, однако та речь по некой причине откликалась в душе Мисы, словно напоминая о чем-то оставленном далеко позади, о чем-то намеренно отброшенном, а о чем именно — Миса бы не призналась, даже если бы догадалась.

А человек продолжал:

— Он был обязан найти новый цветок, и ушел, и очень скоро отыскал. Цветок распустился среди серых камней и ослеплял прохожих своим изяществом. Никто не отваживался прикоснуться к цветку: их руки были грязны. Он же, восхищенный, сорвал его. Этот цветок был обречен на ту же самую участь, и следующий, и еще один после него. Пустившее корни в землю не может от нее отречься; хрупкое очарование не должно быть запятнано прикосновениями. Он не понимал и не хотел понимать. Единственное, чего он хотел, — мгновение совершенства.

Он принес в комнату много цветов. Он потерял счет изломанным стеблям, которые безжалостно выбрасывались прочь. И был безутешен, осознавая, что ни один цветок, какой бы красотой тот ни сиял, не заменит ему того нерукотворного чуда, которое было обретено в зыбком прошлом и настолько неразумно потеряно. Он потерял охоту ко сну, к пище, к воде, но не собирался прерывать свои поиски. Со временем он ослаб. Сейчас он больше не может свободно расправить плечи и не может двигаться без опасения. Сейчас он едва сумел донести цветок до комнаты, где созерцает…

Последние слова Миса уже не слушала: она ясно понимала, что если в следующую же секунду встанет с футона и быстро направится к выходу, который, блекло освещаемый, виднелся в стене напротив, то этот человек никак не сможет ее остановить, а в том случае, если выход окажется заперт, то даже ей ничего не будет стоить опрокинуть человека на пол и отобрать ключи; второй вариант событий Мисе не нравился: она не была в нем полностью уверена, как бы ей того не хотелось, ее ноги были истоптаны, а рука — перевязана, и с самого начала Миса не задумывалась о подобном исходе, она преследовала единственную цель — отыскать брата, и это казалось легким делом, ведь он постоянно находился рядом, то исчезая, то опять появляясь, как неотступное и порочное видение, однако ей не хватало ни сноровки, ни сообразительности, чтобы предсказать, где и когда она увидит брата вновь, и догадаться, зачем ему нужно, издеваясь, в который раз заводить ее в глубину бесконечных токийских переулков, — она отказывалась от всяких размышлений, отрицая их с невиданной для прежней себя настойчивостью, и лишь с отчаянным безрассудством следовала туда, куда ей указывал белокурый юноша в потрепанной кофте на голое тело.

Миса была обязана подняться, обойти человека, раскрыть дверь и вырваться — обязана перед братом, перед его заботой, почти отцовской, перед общими воспоминаниями, перед годами, проведенными рука об руку, перед целым детством своим, и, самое главное, перед тем совершенно невозможным, если бы тот не произошел в действительности, моментом, когда она с ужасом осознала, что брат, взрослея, отдалился от их сообща возведенного мирка и в конечном итоге отказался от него вовсе: он сбрасывал узы ловко и практически неуловимо для взглядов окружающих, и даже Миса едва успела застать последний, критический этап его отречения; она цеплялась за тонкие нити, еще объединяющие ее с братом, до последнего, но нити рвались под легчайшим прикосновением, и Миса ничего не добилась: в жизнь брата слишком крепко вросло нечто иное, нечто явственно постороннее и поэтому отталкивающее, оно затмило всё, чем он ранее жил и что когда-то любил, оно заменило на себя все желания и стало единственной потребностью, оно манило за собой и принуждало жертвовать ради себя; Миса чувствовала, как место, ранее принадлежащее только ей, занимало это неизвестное, к которому она не могла подобрать иного описания, кроме того, что теперь оно отражалось у брата в глазах и пепельной тенью покрывало его лицо, и способна была только оцепенело наблюдать — до самого конца.

Поэтому, когда брат ушел из родительского дома, Миса отправилась за ним.

Поэтому Миса обязана преодолеть человека, убивающего цветы.

Поэтому Миса, несмотря на дрожь в коленях, несмотря на терзающую резь в руке и глубинный, граничащий с отвращением, страх, поднимается, изображает твердую походку и стремится к двери, человек рядом, человек вскрикивает, ее хватают за ногу, и непонятно как появляются силы, она с яростью отталкивает руку, дверь не заперта, как - не заперта, неужели — свобода, неужели повезло, господи, позади, с пола, раздается сдавленный хрип, она буквально вылетает наружу, поздний вечер, холодно, она не узнает местности, но думать некогда, она боязливо озирается, замечает дорогу в конце тесного лабиринта обнаженных зданий и убегает к свету.

 

_Когда я была маленькой — помнишь? — мне всё время было скучно, а интересно только с тобой, и по вечерам я заставляла тебя выходить на улицу, почти за руку тащила, и просила показать мне звезды. Мне казалось, что раз я — маленькая, то мне просто не хватает роста, чтобы увидеть их самой, а ты — старше и выше, и значит, видишь гораздо больше, чем я. Смешно все-таки!.. Ты сам ничего не мог разглядеть: над Токио не сияет ни одной звезды, но я этого еще тогда не понимала. А ты — старший и умный, и ты все хорошо понимал, но почему-то всегда, каждый раз по-новому, рассказывал мне о созвездиях, которых, может, и не было никогда. Ты придумывал сказки, и я в них верила. Да и сейчас верю. Красивые сказки…_

 

Миса шла очень долго, словно загнанная, и не знала, куда шла: всё было незнакомо, городской пейзаж смешался в однообразную высокую стену, покрытую рябью, и только дорога откликалась звуками шагов; всё то время, что она блуждала, брат так и не появился — или не позволил себя заметить, — хоть она и безгранично надеялась на это, с замиранием сердца вглядываясь в крутые повороты улочек. Миса предчувствовала, что встреча еще состоится, но как и когда — оставалось в тайне, и это было дико, ведь раньше такого не происходило: Миса постоянно, глубоко, почти физически ощущала присутствие брата и от того явственно понимала, где окончится ее следующий путь, и трепетала, и всей душой устремлялась к его конечной точке, которая оборачивалось обманом, и путь снова и снова начинался заново, смыкаясь на себе самом; сейчас Миса брела в бетонных потемках и не находила единственного ориентира, к которому стоило бы стремиться: как бы тяжело ей не приходилось в течение тех пятнадцати дней, что были, в общем-то, проведены без крыши над головой, ранее Мисе не было знакомо полное одиночество.

Наверное, сейчас она неловко качнется, словно кукла, судорожно протянет руки к стенам, но те отшатнутся, бессердечные, и оттолкнут, и она упадет на асфальт, но и тот расступится, и наступит вечное падение в никуда — насколько жестоко, настолько и бессмысленно.

Ей не позволят даже разбиться на осколки.

И когда он появляется, Миса поначалу не верит. Потом, узнавая и осознавая, по-детски радуется, несмотря на то, что по какой-то необъяснимой причине эта встреча кажется ей последней. И потом — бежит.

Погоня приводит ее к двухэтажному серому дому, брат скрылся из виду, но прошло слишком мало времени: он не ушел бы слишком далеко, он нашел способ мгновенно попасть внутрь; дверь, помеченная краской, заперта и не поддается, но еще остается узкая лесенка, ведущая на площадку верхнего этажа; взобравшись, Миса успевает заметить поношенную черную кофту и светлую макушку в проеме дальнего окна и тут же рвется туда — к счастью, рама не задвинута, но к тому времени, как Мисе удается пробраться внутрь, помещение уже пустует.

Путь подходит к концу, но больше не начнется сначала, нет, не начнется, это — последний рубеж, и отсюда больше некуда бежать. Всё произошедшее до этих мгновений — ничто; всего, что было, — всё равно, что и не было.

Миса — нетерпеливо, взволнованно, трепетно — спускается по рассохшимся ступеням, и тихий скрип ее шагов пронизывает тишину.

Неоконченная комната: стены, окрашенные не до конца, свисающая полипропиленовая пленка, лампочка на длинном шнуре посреди потолка, закапанный краской пол, несколько панелей пропало, заброшенные инструменты, один табурет, деревянные ящики, коробки, наглухо забитые изнутри окна и дверь. Никого нет.

Миса не верит: бросается к окнам, перебегает от одного ко второму и третьему, прижимается к двери, прислушивается, стучит по темным доскам, отдирает доски, не получается, сил не хватает, бьет кулаками, расцарапывает ногтями, занозит ладони и пальцы, кричит, выпрямляется в тростинку, бледнеет и очень медленно, крохотный шаг за крохотным шагом, отступает, и, ощутив за спиной еще одну стену, вздрагивает, и опадает, и утыкается в пол, и не может заплакать, и стонет нечеловечески, и не может услышать себя.

Отсюда никому не было выхода, сюда никому не было хода.

Здесь никого нет.

 

Когда-то давно люди счастливо смотрели в небо и ослеплялись, и когда их спрашивали, зачем они подарили свои орлиные глаза солнцу, они лишь смеялись и качали головами; но солнце скрылось за синью гор и больше не вернулось, и люди притворились, будто у них до сих пор есть счастье, хотя каждый втайне знал, что на самом деле смотрит в пустоту.

 

22.02.17


End file.
